Sensations
by Shikamaru27
Summary: Sa voix est de la lave, qui coule dans mon corps, se répand tout à l’intérieur de moi. Je ne suis plus qu’homme de feu, liquide en fusion, et jamais je n’ai ressenti de pareille sensation. OS HPDM.


**SENSATIONS**

Sa voix est chaude, si chaude. Elle me berce, me réchauffe. Elle enrobe tout mon corps, tout mon esprit. Sa voix est du miel. Tellement douce, onctueuse.

Je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié. J'entends, tellement plus que j'écoute. J'entends le timbre de sa voix, grave et trainante. Il ne laisse aucun mot de côté, bien au contraire, il prononce chacune des syllabes, lentement. Il marque souvent un temps d'arrêt, entre différentes idées je présume. Durant quelques secondes seulement, parfois, sa voix n'est plus, je désespère, et, faute de pouvoir l'entendre, je m'accroche à son écho.

Je ressens dans sa voix tout ce qu'il est. Son accent est précieux. Son ton est légèrement hautain. Sa confiance en lui est évidente, il sait ce qu'il dit, et pourquoi il le dit. Chacun de ses mots est soigneusement choisi, et atteint son but. Des bribes de phrases que mon esprit parvient à capter me viennent des mots étrangement soutenus, du vocabulaire venu tout droit d'une autre époque. Je sens alors que, après toutes ces années, subsiste encore la marque de son éducation.

Il y a des choses dont on ne se défait jamais, et celle là en fait partie. Les choses que son père lui a inculquées resteront gravées en lui.

J'ai l'impression qu'il récite un rôle de théâtre parfois, sa voix est tellement claire, et forte. Son ton se fait tour à tour enjôleur, piquant.

Cet homme est un serpent. Il est beau, supérieur, il est puissant. Il charme. Je sais trop bien que la morsure n'en est que plus douloureuse. Elle arrive toujours au moment où on ne l'attend pas. Lorsqu'on le rencontre, on pense pouvoir l'apprivoiser, on y parvient parfois. Mais un serpent ne peut être domestiqué. Un matin, il sera parti, point.

En effet, un matin, Draco est parti. C'était il y a longtemps, déjà. C'est du passé, et je me plais à croire que la plaie s'est refermée, que j'ai oublié.

La douce litanie continue, inébranlable. C'est une liste interminable, un refrain éternel. J'ai l'impression d'entendre ce doux chant depuis des heures. Depuis toujours. J'aimerais qu'il ne cesse jamais. Je ne veux pas que Draco arrête de parler, je ne veux pas le perdre de nouveau. Une fois n'est pas coutume, et j'ai juré de ne plus souffrir.

Il n'y a plus rien dans la salle. Seulement de la lumière, et cette ligne frêle, qui flotte dans l'air. Seulement sa voix, message divin qui me transporte. Mon souffle se perd, je le sens. Je ne peux rester plus longtemps à ma place, cette voix m'attire, plus que tout.

Je sens le flot incessant de paroles se fondre dans mon corps, le gouffre béant qu'est devenu mon esprit se comble petit à petit. Il est mon sang et me rend la vie, m'abreuve. Je ne veux rien perdre de lui, je veux capter toutes les nuances, toutes les notes jouées. Mes mains tremblantes accrochées au bureau froid tentent de retenir les vibrations qu'émet sa voix. Savoir ce son si éphémère me désespère, comment le retenir, le conserver bien au chaud, et pour l'éternité?

Et soudain, c'est la fin. Le vide, plus rien. D'abord, plus de voix, puis, plus d'écho, plus un murmure, le silence. Silence qui bourdonne dans mes oreilles, comme la plus horrible des musiques. Il est une lame qui me cisaille, qui me déchire. Tout s'effondre et c'est une trahison, pourquoi m'offrir la plénitude si c'est pour mieux la reprendre après ?

Je remets à contre cœur la machine en marche, ouvre mes yeux. La lumière soudain éblouissante transperce mes pupilles. Des centaines de personnes me regardent. Mon assistant me fait les gros yeux.

« Monsieur Potter, tout le monde attend votre verdict ! »

J'avais presque oublié, pendant quelques minutes, qui j'étais, où j'étais. Je suis le juge Potter, au tribunal. Il est l'avocat. Cette symphonie que Draco vient de me jouer, était en fait la défense de son client.

« Je… Je déclare l'accusé innocent ! »

Draco me plante un regard triomphant. Evidemment, il a gagné. Le combat était perdu d'avance pour moi. Comme il l'a toujours été.

Alors que la séance est levée, je cours aux toilettes me rafraichir. L'eau en cascade sur mon visage me remet les idées en place. Ma conscience prie pour que je n'aie pas libéré un assassin.

Je relève la tête, les yeux toujours fermés je cherche à tâtons la serviette, lorsque je le sens. Alors, tout peut bien s'arrêter de nouveau. Mes yeux restent clos, car je n'en ai plus besoin. J'inspire et mes poumons s'emplissent de ce parfum divin.

Alors, je comprends le manque, je saisi pourquoi ces dernières années ont été si vides, si tristes. Comment ai-je pu vivre sans cela ? Une telle poussée de bonheur monte en moi. Tout était si mort, avant. A la manière des détraqueurs qui fanent la vie, cette odeur me fait fleurir de nouveau. C'est comme si le malheur n'existait plus, comme si toutes mes pensées noires avaient disparues, pour laisser place à la joie de vivre.

Ce parfum que je reconnaitrais parmi tous les autres, tant il m'a manqué. Il me ramène une éternité en arrière. Si moi j'ai pu changé, si tout a pu changé depuis, lui est resté le même. C'est comme s'il m'avait attendu. Comme si, dans le fond de ma mémoire, il était resté, attendant que je le rappelle, attendant que quelqu'un le ramène.

Sa présence est si forte. Je me sens entier, à présent. Il n'y a plus qu'un bémol, une seule chose à corriger. Tout ne peut pas s'arrêter là, il me faut faire un dernier geste. Alors, tout changerait irrémédiablement, et, en même temps, tout redeviendrait comme ça l'a été un jour. Comme ça aurait dû l'être toujours.

Ainsi, sans ouvrir les yeux, je me retourne, et doucement, m'approche. Je respire doucement, lentement, je ne veux pas en perdre une miette. Un pas, puis l'autre. Le parfum est de plus en plus présent, de plus en plus proche. Il s'empare de moi.

Il est tout près, je le sens. Et mes lèvres fondent sur son cou, s'accrochent. Deux bras puissant m'enlacent. Je le dévore, mes lèvres redessinent son cou puis son visage, tandis que mes mains sortent de leur torpeur et soulèvent sa chemise.

Sa peau contre mes mains, quel bonheur, quel plaisir, ce contact froid et électrisant, doux et grisant.

Et mon corps est comme tiré, arraché de l'espace temps. Un instant après, la sensation d'un lit sous mon corps, et de Draco dessus, nous avons transplané.

Il me caresse et je me sens adoré, respecté comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Tout son corps est contre le mien, sa main est douce contre mes hanches, mais sa poigne est ferme autour de mon sexe.

Son odeur est un tout, plus présente et plus matérielle encore que son corps à mes yeux.

Ses lèvres s'emparent de mon lobe, et son souffle chaud résonne dans mes oreilles. Et, l'extase. Le son de sa voix me parvient de nouveau. Il me parle et je n'écoute rien, je savoure juste la justesse du ton, sa douceur. C'est encore plus fort que tout à l'heure, car je sais que ces mots me sont entièrement destinés, à moi seuls. Ce n'est plus cette voix trainante et distance.

Sa voix est de la lave, qui coule dans mon corps, se répand tout à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne suis plus qu'homme de feu, liquide en fusion, et jamais je n'ai ressenti de pareille sensation.

Son parfum m'enivre, et lorsque je sens enfin son sexe contre mes fesses, je crois toucher le paradis. Après quelques égarements, je le sens rentrer en moi, ça tire un peu, c'est tellement bon. Son sexe me pénètre lentement.

Et le va et vient commence, les coups de reins se font de plus en plus rapides, et se marient avec nos halètements, sa voix ne cesse pas et c'est un véritable concert que nous donnons, une symphonie du bonheur, son sexe est si dur, si rapide en moi, et je n'en peux plus, mes ongles transpercent sa peau, mes jambes se brisent autour de son corps. Nos voix se brisent.

Draco s'effondre sur moi. Nos peaux en sueurs s'accrochent l'une à l'autre, et nous maintenons une étreinte serrée malgré notre essoufflement.

Le temps n'est rien. En une heure, j'ai oublié dix ans. Lorsque Draco plante ses yeux dans les miens, lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, je sens que je dois écouter ce qu'il a à me dire, saisir le sens des mots et non leurs couleurs.

« Harry, je ne partirai jamais plus, laisse moi redevenir ton homme, ton ombre. Laisse moi t'aimer tous les jours, laisse moi me réveiller à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin… »

Sa voix est un venin. Dès que je l'ai entendu, quelques heures plus tôt, j'ai su. Je suis sous son emprise, et le venin est dans mes veines.

Amour, poison qui tue.

Je ne suis qu'une marionnette, emprisonnée dans les mains du maître. Je ne suis rien sans Draco, absolument rien. Lorsqu'il décide de revenir vers moi, alors je reviens à la vie. Il est le seul capable de m'animer, c'est lui qui me dirige.

Il peut faire de moi ce qu'il veut.

Car ma volonté est sienne. Ainsi que mon cœur, mon corps, mon esprit.

Alors, si tu m'aimes Draco, je me dois de t'aimer aussi.

Si tu veux que ce soit pour toujours, ça le sera.

Je suis toi Draco, et je suis tien. Et cela pour l'éternité, si tel est ton désir.

**FIN**

Ce texte qui devait être composé de seulement quelques phrases à la base s'est vite transformé en one-shot presque digne de ce nom ! J'espère que le résultat est lisible, est qu'il semble sensé. J'ai un peu peur que ce texte ressemble seulement à une liste insipide… Donnez moi votre avis !!

Merci beaucoup de lire, et à bientôt j'espère !

Shika…


End file.
